Conspiracies
by Clemmys
Summary: Selena Evelyn knows not everything is what it is implied to be. But what can she do when her own life is full of lies? Or when a freak accident causes her to become what she believes has tainted everything that she knows.  Story prob better than summary


"Evelyn. As you have heard, our…laboratory in Washington D.C. was recently burnt to the ground. Funding was placed fully in quite a few projects. We're beginning to rebuild, but we won't be prepared to return for weeks. So, as part of your contract the with the committee, we'll use the back-up as planned if we were ever compromised. You know the drill. Lock-down procedure 47-B. No one in the basement, and don't let your kid down there. We don't need more rebellious teenagers. It will be easier to get the superhuman project done on her, but we don't want her going from the Light. Not after…never mind. Report at 21 hundred hours tomorrow night." the man's British accent broke through many times as he spoke, the screens turned off, and the man in the middle breathed a sigh of relief.

His employers kept him and his family living the good life. Selena questioned everything he stood for after he moved them from their two-story home in small-town Nebraska. Sure, moving to Kansas wasn't that big of a leap, but it was where the nearest big corporation of the company he now owned was. That was the bargain. He kept his employers looking legal, and he owned a company that franchised in everything from diapers to shredders. He didn't question them, though he suspected they were far from responsible businessmen-well, whatever they were. He had never met them face-to-face. Closest to that was the HD-Screen TV's of muffled images of them, but the pixels moved and you only ever saw a sketch of them.

Grumbling, he left the secret room in his painting in his main office on the 11th floor of the building. He looked out of his door window, and saw a sight that caught a lump in his throat. A very angry looking Rachelle, and a ranting 15-year-old daughter. The only reason those two would be up here this late was…oh no. Tonight had been…

"Lewis Skylar Evelyn! I cannot believe you. You promise to go to her first volleyball tournament. You say that you'll take the time off to! But no, you have to go and work extra hours!" her mother exclaimed, this not being the first time he had broke his promises.

"Honey, let Ellie have her say. She-"

"Dad. Mom's right, you promise and promise. Please just don't lie like this. It's fine if your stupid job gets in the way. It's fine if your almost never home. I get it. Your just one of those people. The type of person who says and says and says and never does. I just hope you don't expect me to turn out like that. Mom may be a ditz on the dance floor, talk way too much, and get a bit wild at parties, but at least she's there for me. I can name any number of kids in my class who have both parent's show up to things. Heck, even West's getting worse about it. He has his parents, his uncle and aunt, he has his dad show up to things. I just don't understand how you can act like this doesn't matter. My friend's bring up stuff their doing with their families. With their dad's." she emphasized the last word.

Since some "unknown" organization helped fund her father's business. They moved from the pan-handle of Nebraska to big-city Central City, half of the city on the Kansas border and the other in Missouri. Ellie hadn't minded the big move, what bugged her was the secrecy that was her father's job. He went to work at 6, then came back around 9. Not a word was spoken about his business. The only thing that even talked about it was the parties that were hosted every now and again. Her mother adored her other rich friend's and their oddities. Selena, on the other hand, had to play the rich snobby girl. Jane, her parent's right-hand girl had suggested an image for her. Thanks to that, all the Keystone City High School students had ever heard of her the first week into that school week was that she was an obnoxious spoiled brat who thought they all had less money than her and looked like rats.

A few of the clique-y girls had taken a liking to this and decided to use it on her. They had been pretty persuading until she remembered she wasn't the normal run-of-the-mill rich girl. Unlike what they had all heard. Ellie wasn't from some big-shot family originally raised in Gotham or Star City. Nope, she was none of the above. All she really was was a Cornhusker from Elsie, Nebraska. Some 200 people lived there. And now she was in a city of over 1 million. Talk about a head rush. Her father hadn't cared, neither had her mother. That was, until her mom saw how diluted her dad had become. Ellie doubted even her mom knew what the hay he did up in his office.

The most annoying thing about the entire thing? The stupid kid's at the school. Yeah, that place was a hellhole but they didn't need to act like she was a shiny new toy. 'Ellie, where's your golden locker?', 'Evelyn, you sure you don't need a butler to open that for you?', 'Waiting for mummy and daddy in their 60 foot limousine?', or, her personal favorite 'Go back to Gotham where you belong!'. Then there was the never-ending debate over who's city's hero was better. Flash this, Flash that. Flash is faster than Superman, Batman doesn't even have any powers. The Justice League was cool and all, they saved the world. Blah, blah, blah. And then there was the Hall. Once one of the kid's in her class bragged about seeing the heroes and sidekicks, everyone had to make up some story about Flash coming out of nowhere and saving them.

All she wanted was a father who actually cared again. Could the heroes do that? Doubtful.

"Ellie? Ellie? Honey, are you okay?" her mother asked once they were back in one of their many cars. Rachelle had taken the Buick. Jane cringed at the sight of it, and that's why Ellie loved it even more.

"Fine. We left dad because…?"

"Selena, it didn't look like you wanted to talk to him. After your last retort, you sat down and just…thought. I know he's been bothering you, but he's doing what's best for all of us." she said, the car turning onto the Interstate. A car with the license plate designated to Texas passed by their car, almost running into the headlight.

"Mom, I really-"

"JACK-!" her mother screeched, her window thankfully rolled up.

"RACHELLE! Back on topic please?"

"Oh, right, right. But you know that driver was-!"

"Anyways," she abruptly cut off her mother, who really shouldn't be driving when she was ready to hurt anything and everything, "I have Geometry. I'll just do that." she cut off her mother, already in a bad mood.

"But it's Friday? You should be out having fun! Not cooped up in a boring old mansion! Besides," her mother got a whimsical tone, and she groaned inwardly, "I hear from Mrs. Nathers that you've made a friend. Who's this Wally boy? Sounds interesting enough to me!" her mother cooed, in full gossip mode.

"Okay, one. Why are you believing anything my English teacher says? Two, we're just partners for a Biology project. I don't know what my insane teacher's talk about in that Teacher's Lounge we hear about, but hopefully not that. He doesn't want to be at that place anymore than I do. First day he ran out before anyone could even talk to him, and he was gone without a word." she said, rolling her eyes. One of the nicer girl's had warned her about Mrs. Nathers and her crazy pair-up's she made up every now and again. Thankfully, she'd had a warning about it.

"Whatever, I still-"

"MOM! CAR!" she screamed and pointed to the Texan car. Her mother had failed to notice it slowing, and she pressed on the brakes, they screeched until they came to the halt.

"So, dear? McDonald's or Arby's?" her mother said, slightly hysterical.

A buzz went off, and Lewis looked down at his pager. With a gulp, he read the number that stood for his…boss's number. With a heave, he stood up, pressed on the frame of his family's photograph, and a secret entrance allowed itself to open to his will. Hesitantly, he walked through, 9 screens with disillusioned faces. Breathing a quick breath, he waited to be addressed. Two 'discussions' in one night was not a good sign. Hearing from the head of directors more than once in two weeks wasn't something to be proud of, either.

"Evelyn. We have…mulled over the previous discussion, and have come to a conclusion. With recent events, and loss of…property, we want it back. I believe we have decided that your…daughter is of more use to us than previous decided. Use this," a compartment opened and a single vial of…something popped out, "In due time, it will give us what is needed. Our little spy will eventually need help to get back our belonging, and with the help with our top scientists, I believe we have a solution."

"What….what will it do to her?" he asked, shaken by their means to get back whatever they lost. E knew they weren't 'good', but this far?

"That is none of your concern. You signed the contract, thus sealing her fate in advance. We have nothing more to say to you. Leave." the third voice barked, and he understood. After he was gone, they brought back up the topic.

"Is the vial really going to work?"

"Have you got the power rig set to blow?" the deep voice retorted.

"Complications." another voice came in, a heavy French accented being used.

"He is right. We do not question. Even in dark times like these, everyone can turn to the Light for help."

"Which is just what we want."


End file.
